practice makes perfect
by tealana
Summary: Practice, practice. always practice makes perfect. how is one or maybe two are to know when the line should never be crossed? 2nd t-cest fiction. Rated M (later chapters R) this will have angst, romance, drama, family and hurt/comfort.
1. author note

Author note:

Hi, im back with another fiction about our favourable heroes. And inspired by drawings that belongs to ' **prefight donut**. You can find this incredible artist on and should check out the work this artist has created. I will be writing a fiction on the artwork as again I was flooded with inspirational ideas. And see where it may lead and hopefully end.

Rated M

There will be high explicit language and sexual references and maybe a sex scene. I am unsure if this will be a one shot fiction or book. Depending on where it shall begin and end. This is my first, dare I say it. T-cest fiction; but the pairings are whom you'd never expect to be in love or will go at what lengths to be together behind their families backs. Despite very close and coordinated also can you guess whom they could be?

I guess I should not spoil it for you all until I start writing it, right? Anyway, happy reading and join me for the first chapter as I don't think I will write the beginning as a prologue but have to wait and see as I will review it myself to ensure the beginning starts right. Wish me luck and hope to see you soon. Tootles


	2. chapter 1

chapter 1

It wasn't until two years later when Michelangelo and kala had crossed paths and reunited after a long absence. Still very much in love when they first met and become even more in love when have reunited.

They were inseparable from day one, always together even by each other's side when fighting the krang from dimension X and the shredder with the Dimension X goons. Then finally they decided to tie the knot. Poor Mikey always the goofy and life of the party, which made every one laugh; happened to be the nervous one. Wanting to get the perfect ring or pendant like his older brother; Raphael did for Mona.

Mikey went to his close good friends of many years and requested for help from April and Casey. Which both were more than happy to help. Looking through the antique shop for the perfect engagement jewellery that would be the best piece to remember.

"What does kala like Mikey?" April asked as she knelt down and took out a four black large jewellery boxes that contained rings and pendants. Mikey scratched the back of his bald head and shrugged lightly then replied. "I am not sure. But she likes everything I read, and do. I want to do what raphie and Mona did. I want to make her happy, April."

Casey smiled, gently grasped his shoulder assuring. "You will, buddy. We are happy you guys can finally find somebody that loves you back for who you are."

"Wow, Casey. And I thought you were dumb one. That is a lot of words." Mikey commented, joking. "Gee, thanks." Casey smiled, chuckled. April chuckled, quietly then said. "Ok, enough rouse housing. Let's find the perfect jewel for your girl, shall we?"

Mikey nodded and took one box while April and Casey took the others and searched carefully. The poor orange clad terrapin became frustrated and sighed, heavily as he were getting ready to give up then handed the box over to take the last one and finally, his eyes widened with happiness. A big smile curled quickly and had raised the beautiful green emerald pendant with a silver chain. Softly said just above a whisper. "It is perfect."

Casey closed the box he had in his hands and placed down beside the others as April looked for special box for the pendant. Placing before Mikey and opened it, while she got a green ribbon to match. "Do you think she'll like it?" Mikey wondered.

"She'll love it, Mikey." April assured him, smiling. "Do you really think so?" Mikey asked again. "I'm sure she would buddy, I know I would." Casey said, then realised what he just said as both Mikey and April started laughing. "Was that gay?"

They continued laughing then Casey face palmed himself. "Ugh, stupid me."

"Yes, Casey. Stupid you." April playfully mocked him. Mikey just continued laughing as Casey pouted then April hugged him. "We're just playing funny." Casey humped little. "Yeah sure, you were. Seem you both were enjoying laughing at me."

"We were bro. But you'll laugh tomorrow when you get the joke." Mikey stated, assuring. Casey just rolled his eyes than sighed. "Alright, jokes over. Let's get this to kala." April smiled, insisted. Mikey nodded then became nervous as he begun to shake. "Mikey, she'll love it. And she loves you, sweetie. There is no way she'd not say no." April assured him. Nodding once again and replied. "I hope so."

"Come on, buddy. Suck it up and go get your girl." Casey said, smiling. "Suck it up? Nice choice of words case. Been taking raph's lines again?" Mikey smirked. Casey shook his head and grunted in defeat as they laughed at him again. "Alright, alright that's enough. Let's get going." April suggested.

Mikey smiled happily like a kid in a candy store and couldn't stop himself from running home as how excited he felt. April and Casey wasn't going to miss this event for the world so they quickly grabbed their coats and followed.

~few minutes later~

Mikey barged in the door which had frightened all in the lair. Turning their heads as they all watched Mikey just bolt upstairs where kala slept soundly and happily. Raphael looked Mona, whilst holding their sleeping daughter in her embrace as he wondered. "What has gotten into him?" Mona just shrugged and smiled. "Love baby, our goofy brother is so in love with kala and most likely want to give her something nice."

"I guess so. Wonder who will be next?" raph said, smiling then kissed her temple. "Not sure baby, I hope it is going to be Leo. Since he is always in the dojo, meditating like a zombie these days." Mona chuckled. Raph chuckled as well then stated. "I hope so too. Fearless leader needs someone to lighten him up little."

"Indeed." Mona replied, kissed him softly then Donatello run out with his bow in his hands in scarce with Leo also bolted out, tightly grasped his katanas as the echoing sounds of shouting filled the lair walls. Then Casey and April assured them while Mona and raph looked over the couch back.

"What's going on? Are we under attack!" Donnie exclaimed. "No, we are not. I think kala has said her answer." April said as she was draped from behind by Casey, kissing her hair tenderly. Then suddenly Mikey bolted out with the biggest smile on his face, shouting out how happy he was as kala giggled and hid her face his chest. "We are getting married!"

Master splinter stood outside his bedroom door, smiling happily and proudly for his youngest son on the joyous event. "A second wedding? Already?" Leonardo said, shocked but was enthusiastic about the announcement. "Technically it has been three years since we had a wedding, leo." Donatello corrected him. Face palmed and sighed. "Thankyou for the update Donnie."

"Sorry leo." Donnie smiled. "So when will it be your turn?" april looked to the last remaining bachelors in the lair as both blushed brightly. "I believe when the right girl comes along then we'll see." Leonardo replied, walking back to the dojo. Donnie just blushed and retreated to the lab.

April chuckled at poor Donnie reactions but felt sadden for leo. "I'm sure someone will come for them." Casey assured. "I hope so. They deserve to be happy too." Just as april replied, the door opened and unexpected visitor had walked in the lair. "Hiya everyone. Hope I aint late for something exciting." Venus stated, smiling. As all were that were present in the living room were astounded to replied. Then suddenly casey whispered to april as she smiled and nodded. "See, what did I tell ya babe."

"Alright, smarty pants. You were right. I guess two weddings will be planned quick smart, just leave our pacifist nerd." April nuzzled and chuckled quietly. "Ok, I guess I'll give this to you mikey as I guess I may—" just as Leo was about to hand over the wedding scrap book over to mikey and kala as he had secretly stashed away for himself when he had noticed venus standing in the living room as she smiled and greeted Leo. "Hiya Leo-san. Missed me?"

The blue clad terrapin dropped the book and bolted to venus, draping his arms around her and spun around happily and before anyone knew, he kissed Venus. Which Venus happily kissed him back. All applauded and smiled as they congratulated them. And raph shouted out to Donatello. "Hey, nerd. It is about time you got yourself a girl and get married."

Donatello shoulted back from the lair before bolting out. "What?! Oh? Yeah, I guess my time will come eventually." Then master splinter walked to the purple clad terrapin and assuring said. "Don't fret my son. Your time will come, sooner then you realise. Your mate shall come." Donnie smiled to his sensei and replied. "Thankyou sensei."

Leonardo and Venus were so happy to be together that he immediately knelt down as popped the question without hesitation. "Venus de milo aka Mei pei." Leo begun as Venus stood before him, shocked but excited at the same time. "Will you marry me?"

With one answer as she couldn't hold back her excitement. "Yes!" April looked to casey with a slight suspicious glance but smiled as she asked. "Well, mr smarty pants. Since when you were a psychic? Hm." Casey sheepishly grinned, shrugged his shoulders then replied. "Dunno babe. Random guess."

"Mhm, well your random guess happen to be right." April smiled, kissed him tenderly. Master splinter smiled happily and proudly for two of his sons, planning their futures and now one remained. He hoped and prayed a nice young lady will come along and hopefully fulfil the space and bring ever lasting joy to their clan.

*************  
~to be continued in chapter 2

Ok, what do you guys think? I hope I did well as it wasn't easy. Hope to you see you in the next chappie. Laters, tootles read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~eight years later~

Eva is now 10, enzo is 8. Both Mona and Kala are expecting to give birth. This is going to be a second child for mona and raphael, while the first for mikey and kala.

Both expected mothers to be, had uncomfortable pregnancies as throughout their first and half way of their second trimester; were unable to sleep or eat. It was not until their seventh month, when they were able to finally eat something and keep the nourishment down, then suddenly the cravings came waving over them. Despite their mates are naturally born green but somehow, turned greener while watching them eat their bizzare meals.

From eating chilli chicken lettuce with garlic sauce and tomatoes. Chilli sauce nacho French fries and onion dip along with a strawberry shake with cream and sprinkles. Raph and mikey watched on, and felt the urge to hurl. Leo and venus chuckled quietly, as the blue clad terrapin whispered to venus. "Thank bushido, I never have to worry about that." Venus chuckled and whispered back. "Don't be mean, leo-san."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck gently. Venus smiled and nuzzled back, happily. "It is sad that Donnie, is forever locked away." Venus whispered, concerned. Leo sighed and replied. "I know, but only can hope for the best. And hope someone will come for Donnie." Gently pulled his mate to him and hugged her, sighing.

~the following morning~

. Teaching both enzo and eva, bushido and art of self defence under strict upbringing that the outside world is dangerous and not to venture out at all, unless accompanied by adult supervision and if were visiting the Jones family home or taking vacation at the Jones farmhouse.

Leonardo was in the dojo, teaching the young ones to learn and stimulate their talents and self-control through meditation. Been energetic and higher active, learning to stay still was the tougher task let alone meditate. While Leonardo meditated, the children sat close by and watched him out of curiosity. Enzo sat quietly while eva, deviously tip toed away to get her crayons then begun drawing on her uncles face. Enzo sniggered quietly, covering his mouth as he watched eva color his father's face. Soon she was finished, hurried hid her crayons then sat down as hadn't moved a muscle when mei pei walked in and said as she was bringing in some water. "Leo, dear. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Opened his eyes and replied, tilting his head slightly confused. "No, not that I know of. Why? Something is wrong?" eva and enzo sniggered together then mei pei joined in the giggle then finally answered, telling him of what was wrong but then couldn't bring herself from laughing. "You look like a clown." He blinked then stood up to look in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom, then shrieked gaspily. "WHAT THE?! EVA! LORENZO!"

The children knew right away what they were in for, both disappeared to avoid laps in the dojo. Raphael heard what was going on, went to investigate after giving his bed-ridden heavily pregnant mate some cool water and chilli sauce fried chicken on white rice. "What happening?" raph asked before noticing the artwork on his brother's face as he received a glare of annoyance. "What do you think, raphael?"

A huge smile and cackle of laughter escaped his lips, holding his sides as laughed then finally commented. "What happened to you fearless leader? Like to be a clown, do you?" Leo lowly growled unimpressed and answered. "Like father like daughter."

Mikey walked past then returned when had caught a glimpse then started laughing. "Clowning around leo?" Raph corrected Leo's earlier statement. "Wrong father, Leo. I'm the hothead not the prankster." Mikey added with a protest. "Hey!"

The red clad terrapin looked back to mikey and grinned. "What you grinning about?" he asked, raising his brow. "Nothing." Raph replied, walked away chuckling. Eva and enzo peeped in the bathroom doorway and asked. "Is it safe to come out?"

Looking back through the reflection of the mirror towards the children, giving them a stern glance as they both gulped then disappeared again as they were chased after by Leo, then ordered to do laps for the prank they played unto him.

"Don't stop, you two. Still have ten push ups, ten snap kicks and ten round house kicks to complete." Leo instructed, orderly. Heavily breathed, and whined in unison. "Oh, why?"

"Because this the punishment you receive for the prank." Leo answered, telling the children of their mischief. "We're sorry." Both replied, unison. "I know, you will be more sorry when you have completed your punishment."

Venus walked in the dojo, and stood by her mate as she watched their son complete laps with eva. Gently grasped his hand and whispered softly. "Don't you think this may be alittle much as punishment, leo?" Looking to her tenderly and replied. "This is just the simple basics, love." She sighed, worried that he was been alittle harsh. But both proved themselves to completed the task given and was granted to be excused from their punishment. Both panted and dropped to their bottoms whilst stood over by Leonardo and Venus as he said gently. "Have you learned your lesson?" both nodded and replied one after the other. "Yes, unca Leo." Eva gazed up with big droopy eyes that could melt anyone's heart, her eyes were the color of dark earthy brown just like her lovely mother. While enzo lowered his gaze to his folded hands upon his lap as he answered after eva, apologising. "Hai, watashi wa moshiwakearimasen chichidesu."

Mei pei smiled as she watched her mate knelt down before their son, gently pulling him to an assuring embrace of his father. "Sore wa watashi no musuko, daijobudesu." Looking back to the sounds of grunting moans that echoed within the lair. "What was that?" mei pei asked, looking to Leonardo as he stood up and replied, unsure himself. "I'm not sure."

Leaving the dojo, followed by venus and the children as the grunting moans continued then followed by uncontrolled protests of anger and potty mouth that was spoken by mona as she clasped unto raphael's hand. "I hate you! I'm going to tear your balls out of you, bloody bastard."

Mikey and kala walked out, hearing the mouthing off, which raph ignored the foul words been spoken from his mate. Mei pei looked to the children and told them not to repeat what they heard as it was not mona's fault for speaking harsh words. Then suddenly, kala grunted slightly in gasping moan and grasped onto mikey's forearm tightly. "Kala? What is wrong?"

"The baby is coming, Michelangelo." Kala replied inbetween her grunts. His baby blue eyes widen and opened bigly as he assisted her without hesitation, was instructed not to pick her up while she was in labour but gently and slowly aided to the infirmary where mona was assisted as well. Donatello immediately called for april's assistance to help him with the birth of not one but two. Rushed to the lair, and prepared herself to aid with kala through the labour while Donnie delivered her child.

Both mothers to be, screamed in agony and hissed at their mates which they ignored the foul language spoken to them and did what they could to help their mates through the birthing process which it was over for mona as she had birthed a healthy baby boy while kala was still having trouble to push the baby. With assistance and encouragement, kala had finally birthed a healthy baby which realised not long afterwards that she was expected to birth another.

Poor mikey had fainted as he was astonished to what he discovered that was a father to twins. And was more shocking that they were daughters. Both couples laid exhausted while their newborn infants laid in cribs close by, sound asleep and contented.

April and Donatello cleaned up, looked into the cribs and smiled proudly. As only whispers were exchanged between the two. "Mikey has two girls. What double trouble he is going to have?" chuckled lightly with a smile. And Donatello sniggered quietly and answered. "Indeed, but this little guy has a tail like mona." April looked in and was intrigued but fascinated. "That is interesting, like mother like son eh?" she commented and Donatello nodded. "We should let them rest." Suggesting her to leave quietly as he followed.

~two hours later~

Mona and raph walked out of the infirmary as they cradled their newborn son, nestled with their loving embrace as eva excitedly joined them and wanted to see her new sibling then gazed unimpressed. "What is wrong princess?" raph asked her gently. "I wanted a sister." She frowned. He sighed, picking her up in his strong arm embrace and assured her. "May next time, eva." She smiled happily and hugged her father as he looked to mona while she glared to him, shaking her head and mouthed the words softly. "Two is enough, love." Then finally nodded, agreeing.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, mikey still slept while kala nursed her newborn twin daughters. And happily cooed to them as when finally awoke and said. "Hello my little ninja boys." Kala giggled and corrected him. "Ninja girls, mikey. We have two daughters." Gruffed in disappointed then wondered to himself. 'Two girls? What am I going to do with two girls?'

****  
~to be continued in chapter 3

Read and review, tootles


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Two years later_

Mikey played peek-a-boo with his daughters, even allowed Keri to ride on his shell while pretending to be a lion with cheri as she would laugh and play roar back. Keri held on tightly and beg her father to giddy up.

"Giddy up daddy." Keri happily cried. Cheri covered her little lips and giggled. The proud and hyperactive father smiled and leaned forward and lightly shook himself, side to side as keri laughed and laughed. Standing in the doorway, drying the plate with her sister in-law; Mona as she walked over to her side and smiled, also chuckled while watching the twins play with their father. "He is going to need that energy of his." Mona commented and Kala agreed. "Yeah, he sure would."

Raphael walked in the kitchen with Gino in his arms and Eva followed in after him. "Hey mom, can I have a drink of milk?"

"Of course you can, Eva." Mona answered, smiling after kissing her mate a kiss and caressed her son's cheek tenderly. Kala resumed watching her family play when Mona asked her a question but she didn't hear the first time. "Pardon?" she answered. "Would you and mikey try again for a boy?" Mona wondered. "Oh? Um, not sure. Would be happy to have a boy but I guess two children is enough."

No further discussion on the topic was discussed. The blond neutrino beauty sighed and wondered to herself, would it hurt to have another child but maybe have a son. The question is, would her mate think so? Would he agree in trying again or could it be too soon?

 _Later…_

After dinner, it was time to put the children to bed and the adults could have their alone time together. Raphael and Mona were running to their bedroom, like a wild tarzan and jane while Leonardo and Mei Pei (Venus) walked together, embracing each other happily as they retired and Donnie, poor Donnie. Went to his room alone.

Mikey and Kala laid in their king size bed, sharing their deep intimacy and embraced each other close. Breaking the kiss and Kala exhaled softly with tender and emotion sigh. Mikey caressed her cheek, whilst brushing her hair back. "Are you alright, babe?" he asked, tenderly. She nodded and replied. "I'm ok."

"Then what is the matter?" he asked, again worriedly glanced to his beautiful wife. "It is just, uh." She paused and looked into his beautiful blue eyes and continued. "Do you ever think about having one more child? Possibly a son?" Mikey glanced her and smiled, kissed her softly then replied finally. "If that is what you want, then we can try for a son." Kala smiled with happy tremble in her lower lip as tears welled up in her eyes and passionately kissed her terrapin husband and then said, whispery. "Yes, I love you so much mikey." He chuckled and kissed her back, answering happily. "I love you more."

*****  
 _8 years later_

The children have grown up quite quickly, especially the twins and little gino. Enzo and eva have grown close as they grew too. Learned much from Leonardo as he was given the honor of becoming the family successor after splinter had passed the responsibilities to him, as now he had retired and completed his task. It was time for the old rat, to enjoy his years as a grandfather until his time comes to finally rest. Which is not yet, of course.

Enzo is now 18, eva is 20 while the twins and gino are now 10. Mikey and kala were sitting in the lounge and looking at their little family album, where she took photographs of mikey playing with the twins and they happily giggled. Watching them grown had given them joy as they were also, learning which one would take after which parent. And whether would they become great warriors like their father which there is no doubt that they would, as they both had proven to be good listeners and fast learners at their tender age. But Cheri was the younger twin and her bond with Gino had grew.

At first, it begun only a game of kiss and tag. Then become so much more as they continued to giggle and blush whenever they practiced their kissing game.

"Bleh that was awful. You are awful at kissing, gino." Cheri teased. "I am not! You are just not doing it right." Gino complained. "I am not." Cheri protested. Their eyes locked, and blushed darkly as they sheepishly smiled. "Want to try again?" Gino asked. Cheri smiled and nodded. Gino leaned close and kissed Cheri tenderly, it was sweet and passionate.

Breaking the kiss finally, the little terrapin children had blushed darkly as they rubbed their arms, embarrassed. Then were interrupted as their uncle, called them. No reply was said as they rushed to the dojo and stood before Leonardo. "Where are the others?" he asked.

Gino and cheri shrugged their shoulders as they replied, unison. "Dunno uncle leo." Leo suspected that they were still mucking about. "Hmm…stay here." He told them, leaving the dojo and called for the others once more. Only Keri answered. "Yes uncle leo."

"Where are eva and Lorenzo?" he asked. "Dunno." She shrugged.

*****  
to be continued in chapter four

Sorry for the late update guys as I had a huge case of writers block and had been attending my newest fictions that I've dedicated to my biggest fans and friends. Give a huge round of applause to RBBBH and Wolfjade. And let's hope that STARGIRL loves Donnie will take the role in 'Donnie's soulmate' as I am searching for someone that admires our fearless leader, Leonardo. As she will be starring the story known as 'Leonardo's angel.' To get a fair idea where these fictions are going, you are welcome to read RBBBH's romance adventure with Raphael in 'Raphael's goddess.' Hope you will like them. Tootles for now and hope to see you all join in the adventure. ;)


End file.
